Kau adalah Aku
by deelfire
Summary: Aku hanya bisa melihat mereka bercengkrama dengan diriku yang bukan aku. Dengan diriku yang tak mengingatku. Benarkah? / KH and cover are not mine / Sora-Roxas bound. Axel-Roxas bestfriend / DLDR and mind RnR ?


_**Kau adalah aku**_ © _ **deelaNErth 2015**_

 _ **Kingdom Hearts**_ © _ **the creator of Kingdom Hearts**_

 _ **Cover**_ © _ **its owner**_

 _ **Warning : I am just an amateur writer so, if you find lot of OOC-ness please spare me. Deela newbie di fandom ini, dan baru main gamenya. Hati-hati pada kosakata nggak jelas, alur gado-gado, keanehan meraja lela, dkk, dkk.**_

 _ **DLDR~**_

 _ **Happy reading…**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

Dari sini aku bisa melihat mereka…

Dari sini aku bisa mendengar perkataan mereka…

Dari sini aku bisa berbicara dengan mereka…

Tapi dari sini pula aku tahu…

Yang bersama mereka…

Yang sedang mereka lihat, mereka sapa, mereka ajak bebicara…

—Bukan aku.

.

.

… Aku tahu, sangat tahu. Tak perlu pengingat tuk menyadarkanku.

Tak perlu pukulan unutuk mengertikan aku…

Aku sudah lama hilang sejak _kejadian itu_.

Aku tak akan keluar dari dunia ini sejak _kejadian itu_.

Dan inilah pilihanku.

Pilihanku kembali pada _nya_.

Pilihanku meninggalkan segalanya, pilihanku tuk menghilang, pilihanku tuk membuat _nya_ kembali utuh.

Pilihanku…

Menyerahkan diri…

Untuk diri _nya_.

.

.

Dan _dia_ …

 _Dia_ lah yang kini bersitatap dengan mereka.

 _Dia_ lah yang sedang bercanda tertawa dengan mereka.

 _Dia_ lah yang ada di sana, bersama mereka…

…Sahabatku.

.

.

Seulas senyum merekah di bibirku,

Dalam gelapnya duniaku kini.

Dalam refleksi cahaya kaca yang menghubungkanku dengan dunia…

Aku yakin _dia_ kan mampu mengisi ruangku di hati mereka.

Di sisi mereka.

Di benak mereka.

Mengisi kekosongan yang aku tinggalkan.

.

.

Well… aku tak mungkin lagi melakukan itu pada mereka.

Memangnya siapalah aku?

Aku hanyalah _nobody_ dari sang Hero dunia.

Aku adalah _nobody_ diri _nya_.

Aku adalah _nobody_ … _**Sora**_.

.

.

Pelan aku menunduk.

Kututupi mata biru cerahku dengan jatuhnya helai pirang rambutku.

Aku tak mampu melihat apa yang tertampilkan di depanku sejujurnya.

Aku tak kuasa.

Tak kuasa membohongi diriku yang semakin terlahap gelap dan makin menghilang dari benak orang yang kusayang.

Tak kuasa memahami jika Sora lah yang kini bersama mereka, alih-alih aku.

.

.

Tapi mau bagaimana lagi kan ya?

Sora adalah aku yang sesungguhnya.

Sora adalah aku yang bisa menjelajah dunia.

Sora adalah aku yang berada di atas sana.

Sora…

Segalanya…

Sora adalah aku.

Mski Sora tak bisa mengingat siapa aku.

Dia tetap aku.

Dia _somebody_ -ku.

…Menyedihkan?

Mungkin.

Tapi memang ini takdirku dan bisa apa aku.

Kalau bukan Sora, tak akan ada yang bisa melakukannya.

Semua harus Sora.

Lagi pula…

Aku…

Tak mengapa.

Hidup dalam dirinya.

Tanpa dia mengerti jika aku ada.

.

.

"Kita ketemu lagi ya" riang Sora katakana itu di ambang pintu kereta.

Dia lambaikan tangan pada mereka.

Mereka sahabatku yang kini menjadi sahabatnya pula.

Dan begitu saja, dengan salam perpisahan.

Aku berpisah dengan mereka.

Bukan.

Soralah yang berpisah dengan mereka.

Kalau aku…

Aku sudah lama menghilang dari benak mereka,

Tentu saja.

Menyedihkan?

Iya.

Tapi ini jalan yang aku pilih.

Dan aku tak menyesalinya.

...

Tak menyesali, kah?

...

Sebuah senyum sesak tersungging di bibirku.

Kubiarkan gravitasi membawaku duduk bersimpuh.

Di depan cahaya terang dunia yang tertampilkan kaca, mata Sora, kulekukkan kaki dan mendekapnya kuat.

Kubenamkan kepalaku di lutut.

Ku rasakan sakit menyayat hati berkecamuk hebat di dada.

Hati?

Ah. Iya.

Aku memilikinya kini.

Hati Sora.

Sora…

Memang segala dari yang aku punya.

.

.

"Roxas." Suara yang sangat kukenal melantun tiba-tiba.

Kurasakan Sora menghentikan langkahnya dan sedikit melompat mundur.

"Rox..." Suara itu kembali terdengar.

Suara milik seseorang yang selalu memanggil namaku dulu.

Suara yang menemaniku di tiap matahari senja.

Suara yang dapat menenangkanku.

—Suara… Axel.

Namun aku tak mendongakkan kepala dan melihat apa yang tertampilkan oleh cermin di depan sana.

Aku berpikir…

Mungkin aku berhalusinasi.

Tak mungkin Axel ada di sini setelah apa yang aku lakukan padanya.

Tak mungkin.

Aku sudah menghianatinya.

Aku pun sudah ucapkan salam perpisahan dengannya.

Axel, sahabatku.

.

.

"Roxas?" kali ini adalah suara Sora.

Dari nada dan cara bicaranya dia bingung.

Ah ya.

Dia memang tak menyadari aku ada.

Dia tak mengingat jika nobody-nya,

Roxas.

.

.

"Kembalikan Roxas padaku." Suara berat Axel kembali terdengar.

Dan apa yang dia ucapkan, telah sukses memaksaku menggerakkan kepala, tuk menatapnya.

Menatap dari cermin tentu saja.

Hanya cermin inilah mataku, penghubungku dengan dunia.

"Kembalikan dia." Geram Axel menatap tajam Sora.

Kemudian…

Cepat, tak terduga…

Kulihat Axel merentangkan kedua tangannya.

Dia mulai terselimuti api.

Dan dari balik api merah yang mengukungnya, dua cakram terbentuk.

Cakram…

Senjatanya.

.

.

"Ax…el…" aku tak kuasa menahan keterkujutan yang meraja.

Axel mengeluarkan cakramnya?

Dia… siap bertarung?

Dengan siapa?

Sora?

Tidak!

Jangan!

Axel!

Jangan lukai Sora!

"Hentikan Axel! Jangan!"

Kupukul kaca yang menghalangi dengan kuat. Keras.

Namun dia bergeming, tak retak sedikit pun.

Dia tetap kokoh berdiri.

Menahanku.

Ah. Aku tahu.

Aku tahu aku bahkan tak mungkin menghancurkannya.

Kaca ini, pengurungku, penjagaku.

Kaca ini, mataku.

Kaca ini… Sora.

"Axel! Hentikan! Sora! Jangan! Jangan bertarung!"

Kuteriakkan sederet kata larangan.

Kuteriakkan kata-kata kekhawatiran.

Namun tak ada yang mendengar.

Tidak Axel, maupun Sora.

Sora telah memanggil _keyblade_ nya.

Sora telah memasang kuda-kudanya.

Dan pertarungan pun tercipta.

.

.

Tanpa kuasa membendung air mata.

Aku menangis.

Kenapa?

Kenapa pertarungan harus ada?

Kenapa Axel kemari?

Kenapa dia tak biarkan aku pergi begitu saja?

Ini pilihanku.

Ini keputusanku tuk kembali pada Sora.

Tanpa Sora aku tak mungkin tercipta.

Dan meski aku mengorbankan diri, mengorbankan rasa hati, mengecam sakit membelit, bukan kesalahan jika kuputuskan tuk kembali melengkapinya kan?

Kenapa tak ada yang mengerti?

Dan kenapa dua orang yang kujaga, kusayangi, kini bertarung habis-habisan sampai mati?

Kenapa?

.

.

"HENTIKAAN!" teriakku kuat, tak terkendali.

Dan entah sejak kapan, aku merasa berdiri di hadapan Axel.

Kugerakkan tangan dan kaki sedemikian rupa.

Kuayunkan keyblade yang entah sejak kapan di tangan menghalau serangan Axel dengan tangkas.

Kulemparkan badan kea rah Axel dengan cepat, menyusup di balik celah dan cekatan..,

Kutepis cakram yang dia genggam, melemparnya jauh.

Aku terengah.

Dengan sedikit membungkuk mengatur napas yang patah-patah,

Air mataku mengalir parah.

"Hentikan pertarungan bodoh ini Axe!" kataku keras.

Axel membelalak.

Sora terpaku.

Aku terhenyak.

Eh?

Apa yang baru saja terjadi?

"Rox… Kau bukan itu?" tanya Axel mengulurkan tangannya ke arahku.

Namun aku menampiknya.

Bukan. Bukan aku yang menampik.

Yang menampik adalah…

Sora!

….

T-tunggu dulu!

T-tadi aku mengambil kendali…

Atas tubuh Sora?

.

Tanganku bergetar.

Kugerakkan tanganku dan kutatap guratannya.

Bukan!

Ini bukan tanganku!

Ini tangan… Sora?

K-kenapa?

"Bodoh."

Aku terperanjat.

Seseorang mengataiku dalam benak.

"Aku ini kau, bodoh."

Kata suara itu lagi.

Suara yang sangat familiar.

Suara yang selama ini aku dengar dari balik kaca dalam hitam kelam.

Suara…

Sora.

"Tubuhku, tubuhmu juga—" Seseorang menepuk bahuku.

Tiba-tiba semua menggelap.

Sekelilingku gelap.

Tidak.

Seseorang di belakangku.

Seseorang yang tengah berdiri di belakangku dan menepuk bahuku…

Dia memendarkan cahaya.

"—Roxas."

Kali ini aku berbalik.

Aku menatap pemilik tangan itu.

Aku menatap somebody-ku.

Aku menatap diriku.

Aku menatap Sora.

"Jangan berpikir kau sendirian. Aku ada di sini bersamamu karena…"

"Karena kau adalah aku."

Putusku memotong ucapannya.

Kukembangkan senyum lebar.

Senyum dari hati yang selama ini kelam.

Senyum dari jiwa yang selama ini merasa kesepian.

"Yeah. Karena kau… aku. Roxas." Jawabnya sembari menarikku dalam sebuah pelukan.

Pelukan hangat yang menenangkan.

.

Ah…

Sora…

 _You are truly where I belong._ _ **]]**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Rumblingan deela:**_

 _ **entah ini apa entah ini apa. Nggak ngefeel, iya emang. Maaf keun~**_

 _ **Mind to RnR cerita yang nggak berbentuk cerita ini ? :"3**_


End file.
